


Lunch with a Friend

by Autumnalhogwarts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Lunch date, college is rough and friends help, lots of laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: For Allison’s birthday!





	Lunch with a Friend

Allison left class on Tuesday morning thoroughly annoyed. Her ‘easy’ test had included an essay question about a topic that wasn’t on the study guide or covered in class and she was sure she got it wrong. The only light to her day was that her other class had been canceled so she had nothing to do for the rest of the morning. She and Dan shared the cancelled class so she texted her to see what time her other class got out to see if they could go out to lunch together. A nice lunch date with her best friend always made her feel better.

After setting up a time with dan she dropped her backpack off at the dorm and slowly made her way down to Main Street. She shops were quiet in the morning before all the students descended on it for their mid afternoon romp around town. The first place she stopped was her favorite coffee shop for a lavender white mocha. After people watching for a few minutes in the shop she went back out to the street and started window shopping. For such a small down the Palmetto Main Street had some expensive high end yet locally owned stores, which Allison shopped at so often the owners all knew her by name.

By the time she made it down to her favorite restaurant she was feeling slightly better. A crowded dorm room and daily practices on top of her busy class schedule meant she got little time alone, and sometimes she forgot how cathartic a little walk by yourself could be.

The restaurant was small and cozy, tucked into the farthest corner from the campus, meaning it was generally free from students. Allison, Dan, and Renee had found it their freshman year and it quickly became their spot because they could spend hours there without being bothered by college exy fans or town people calling them obnoxious college students.

“Danny boy!” Allison called out when dan entered the restaurant, “over here.”

“Hey girl, hey!” Dan replied as she made her way over, “so, how was your test?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Allison said looking over the menu to avoid looking at Dan.

Dan laughed, “Okay, okay. How bout we talk about how bad the freshman are at flirting.”

“Oh god! You saw that too?” Allison asked, dramatically putting the back of her hand on her forehead like she was in a Jane Austin movie.

They both laughed, too loudly for a public space, but with every laugh Allison felt 100 times better so she wasn’t inclined to care.

“Oh Rachel that’s a nice... umm...” Dan said in a terrible rendition if Jack’s voice, “scarf thing you’ve got there. Is it... umm warm?”

Allison laughed again, hard enough that she almost fell out of her chair. She knew she looked ridiculous dressed like a runway model and laughing like a schoolgirl but she supposed that that was part of her rebellion against the world. People were always telling her what she should wear and how she should act, and she could only conform to one at a time. Either she acted properly and dressed improperly, or she acted improperly and dressed properly. Personally, she preferred the second one. 

The ordered food and continued laughing about the horrible flirting they’d seen over the years on the team. Dan made fun of how Seth asked her out, and Allison retaliated but mocking Matt’s seven failed attempts before Dan finally asked him out.

Dan checked her phone and glanced around the room, “I have a surprise for you!”

“Oh? Is it diamonds?” Allison replied with a giggle.

“Close!” Dan said smiling.

The restaurant door opened and Allison jumped out of her seat.

“Rencliff!” She said in greeting to Renee. The nickname had started as a way to annoy Renee back before they were even friends, based off of a typo on something coach had printed, but became a term of endearment as they grew closer.

“Hello Dearie,” Renee said in return as she always did. That too had started as a way for her to annoy Allison and had grown into something pleasant. “What did I miss?”

“We’ve been talking about how bad foxes are at flirting,” Allison said.

Renee giggled, and pulled Allison in for a hug, “babe you have no room to judge.”

Dan covered her mouth to hide her laugh while Allison pulled away from Renee and shot her annoyed look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m amazing! I got you didn’t I?”

“Let's agree to disagree here Love,” Renee said smiling.

Allison smacked her arm away, and Renee ignored it, pulling her in for another hug and a quick forehead kiss instead.

“Mmm,” Allison hummed, “perhaps you’re forgiven.”

“Oh thank goodness!” Renee exclaimed, “I was so very worried.”

Allison and Dan both laughed again, drawing a look from the one other group in the restaurant.

“Hey, hey, Renee! Allison’s been so busy studying she didn’t hear about my double date with the less evil twin and Katelyn!”

Allison leaned forward, giving Dan her full attention, “Spill the tea.”

“Okay, so it turns out Aaron’s not that bad when Katelyn’s around. Did you know he likes Spider-Man? I was so surprised! He’s like a huge Spider-Man nerd.”

The three spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in the restaurant, laughing loudly and bonding in a way they hadn’t been able to in weeks. Dan had to call Matt to pick them up on his way to practice because they lost track of time and needed a ride.


End file.
